The broad long-term objective of this Core is to bring rigorous MR physics, advanced computational systems, and modern statistical analysis to FMRI to improve significantly the qualify of information that can be obtained about the human brain. Two tracks of effort will be maintained: provision of ongoing services to the Projects, and advancement of the technological bases of FMRI. Included in the first track is maintenance of computer software and hardware for data analysis, development of a database of all FMRI experiments, and refinement of existing imaging capabilities for FMRI applications. The second track includes development of new techniques: new imaging methods; real-time FMRI; methods to register FMR images to anatomic reference scans; robust statistical procedures for detecting and quantifying functional response to stimulation; and, investigation of and compensation for dynamic (e.g., motion derived) artifacts from the FMRI signals. Functional MRI is a new tool for the neurosciences and its technology is changing rapidly. This Core provides to the Program the expertise needed to keep the techniques and tools for FMRI brain research up-to-date and responsive to the needs of the Project investigators. The long-term goal of this Core is one component of the stated long-range objective of this Program Project: to create a foundation for the application of FMRI to medicine. This Core will contribute to this foundation by making FMRI more reliable, flexible, accurate, and responsive.